


Witchers Bear and Wolf

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [19]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BAMF Vesemir (The Witcher), Bear School (The Witcher), Bear Witcher Zerrin, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Sacking of Kaer Morhen (The Witcher), Sacking of Witcher Schools, Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tags will update with chapters, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Wolf School (The Witcher), Young Vesemir (The Witcher), Young Witchers (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Witchers of the Bear school barely tolerated the presence of each other, especially outside the walls of their school. When one was in town for a contract, another that travelled into the same town would move on and leave the contract to its current holder and not bother to ask for details in case they may need help.There was, however, the rare occasion when a Bear had an outside influence, one that helped them understand that not everything had to be carried out in solitude or with the barest hint of tolerance.~~~~~A story of how a young boy becomes a Witcher, grows past the teachings of his school, and becomes important to someone and they to him.~~~~The author still sucks and story summaries. lol
Relationships: Vesemir/Original Character(s)
Series: Witcher Fic's [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Notes From The Path





	Witchers Bear and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [dapperanachronism ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism) for beta'ing for me!! <3 <3 You are wonderful!! <3 <3

One could understand the solitary life of a bear, the necessity of such a large animal living and hunting alone, only pairing up in mating season. It was even rarer for two males to be seen together, often ending in bloodshed as they defended or attempted a take over of territory. Now… if someone told you these qualities were shared in the Witcher school that took the Bear namesake? Well, you'd be in for a mockery.

Witchers of the Bear school barely tolerated the presence of each other, especially outside the walls of their school. When one was in town for a contract, another that travelled into the same town would move on and leave the contract to its current holder and not bother to ask for details in case they may need help. 

There was, however, the rare occasion when a Bear had an outside influence, one that helped them understand that not everything had to be carried out in solitude or with the barest hint of tolerance. 

This happened to be the case with Zerrin. The Bear ran through the trees, breathing hard as he had been running for hours, Witcher endurance stretched to its limits as he pushed harder. He had ended up ditching his armour at a halfway point in a village he trusted, a place where he had saved the daughter of an alderman who promised that if he ever needed anything he just needed to ask. So he left his armour with the family, needing to move faster, he pushed his horse as fast as he dared and had to leave the mare behind when she almost reached the point of breaking. He didn’t want to do that to the poor beast, so he left her in another village. 

Zerrin was covered in sweat, the usual spiked short chocolate brown strands of his hair now appearing black and plastered flat to his head, sticking to his forehead, neatly kept beard completely dishevelled. His shirt stuck to his chest and back, the wind doing nothing to cool his burning skin, the burn in his thighs making his breathing come shorter, faster, but he pushed harder still. 

There were whispers, rumors of schools being attacked, but no one believed it was actually happening until Zerrin had stumbled across an injured Griffin trying to find a healer for one of his brothers. The Bear dropped everything he was doing, handing off his current contract to a Viper passing by and didn’t even give the other Witcher an explanation as he took off at a full gallop on his horse, not looking back. 

He had one focus. One goal, one place to reach. He called to every god he could think of, hoping he wasn’t too late, praying he reached the school in time. Even if he died in the battle, he could say he tried. 

Zerrin couldn’t keep the smile from his lips when he saw a break in the thick foliage of the trees, knowing he was close, and pushed even harder. The weight of the swords on his back suddenly felt like a thousand stones, his fingers itching to unsheath. He reached back for the handle of his iron blade, gripping tightly and about to pull just as he broke through the foliage. He faltered — jaw dropping and eyes growing wide as he watched the scene before him.

Kaer Morhen was on fire. Crimson flames licked their way up the stone walls, a tower in the west crumbled to the ground below as the structure became too weak to hold it up any longer. Zerrin’s knees gave out under him and he fell to the ground, unable to take his eyes away, fingers now digging into the earth as he strained to listen for something, _anything_ , over the crackling of wood and snapping of stones breaking from the heat. There was nothing. 

He was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and short.  
> Longer chapters to follow.


End file.
